O Renascer de uma Constelação
by Camyllynha Snape
Summary: Após 14 anos em confinamento na prisão de segurança máxima de Azkaban, Bellatrix Lestrange é libertada pelo Lorde das Trevas. Mostrando à Comensal da Morte que ela continua sendo a sua mais leal, fiel e desejada servidora, Voldemort realiza em sua mansão
1. Retorno aos seus braços

**O Renascer**** de uma Constelação**

**Nome da FanFiction:** _O Renascer de uma Constelação_

**Autora:** Camyllynha Snape

**Betta:** Chiisana Hana

**Casal:** Bellatrix Lestrange Lorde Voldemort

**Censura:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Romance

**Spoiler:** A história transcorre durante _Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix_

**Sinopse:** Após 14 anos em confinamento na prisão de segurança máxima de Azkaban, Bellatrix Lestrange é libertada pelo Lorde das Trevas. Mostrando à Comensal da Morte que ela continua sendo a sua mais leal, fiel e desejada servidora, Voldemort realiza em sua mansão uma inesquecível comemoração de boas-vindas.

**Agradecimentos:** À fantástica autora da série Harry Potter que criou este mundo tão mágico em seus livros infanto-juvenis. Muito obrigada, tia Jô!

À minha betta e super melhor amiga da Internet, a Chiisana Hana. Ela definitivamente me ajudou muito e eu não sei o que seria de mim sem ela ao meu lado durante sete longos anos. Te amo, amore!

À minha amiga de faculdade, a Lari que está sempre lendo o que eu escrevo e que nps últimos tempo tem sido a minha fiel escudeira. Obrigada por sua amizade, Lá!

Ao meu amigo Rapha que apesar de restar sempre surpreso com as coisas que eu escrevo, continua sendo um leitor assíduo. Você ainda vai pro céu, Raphinha!

Por último, gostaria muito de agradecer a todos que se dispuseram a ler a minha FanFic e que de alguma forma a história tenha sido do agrado de todos vocês. Muito obrigada por me deixarem feliz!

----------

**O Renascer de uma Constelação**

**Capítulo 1:**_Retorno aos seus braços._

Escuridão. Os olhos não conseguiam enxergar a um palmo de distância. Calafrios. O vento gélido não se comparava à invernia eterna que se acomodara na alma da mulher enfraquecida. Não havia mais vida, apenas um mísero fio de esperança que procurava ressoar o maior tempo possível. Contudo, os momentos conscientes eram cada vez mais raros, quase despercebidos pela dama semimorta. O real e o irreal confundiam-se, mesclavam-se constantemente na mente doentia que um dia fora ágil e sã.

Passaram-se 14 anos. Naquele maldito dia, fazia exatamente 14 longos e tenebrosos anos desde que ela chegou à prisão de segurança máxima de Azkaban. Nas paredes da cela, riscos contavam a história daquela que por alguns segundos sonhava em escapar da morte que diariamente a consumia. Estava ali há tanto tempo, que diversas vezes sentiu a sua alma sair de seu corpo, desejando libertar-se da dor profunda da infelicidade. Contudo, era _ele_ quem lhe trazia a vida, mesmo que por alguns instantes. Apesar _dele_ não estar ao seu lado, levar seus pensamentos até _Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado_ fazia com que Bellatrix Lestrange lutasse implacavelmente por sua pouca lucidez que escapava, feito fumaça, de sua mente quase vazia. Era Lorde Voldemort quem a mantinha viva. Era a sua crença em seu retorno triunfante, que remexia os sentimentos quase adormecidos da mais leal servidora do Senhor Obscuro.

Todos diziam que Bella era louca. Para a maioria dos bruxos, _Você-Sabe-Quem_ jamais seria visto novamente. Ele fora vencido. Fora transformado em poeira por um bebê, uma criancinha comum chamada Harry Potrter. O garotinho não lançara nenhum grande feitiço, muito menos duelara até a morte com o Lorde das Trevas. Pelo contrário, o menino assistira de camarote o fim inesperado do tirano do mundo mágico. Não havia mais o que esperar, 14 anos é tempo suficiente para que as esperanças terminem definitivamente.

Debilitada, Bellatrix quase já não tinha forças para ficar de pé. Olheiras, lábios rachados, rosto cadavérico... Ela fora tão linda, tão perfeita antes de tornar-se prisioneira em Azkaban. Mas agora, muito de sua beleza foi-lhe retirada, enfeando-a consideravelmente. Ela ainda era linda, mas não tão bela quanto fora um dia.

O vento gélido que corria livremente pela cela escura, fazia com que a mulher permanecesse imóvel e encolhida em um canto, longe dos Dementadores que faziam frequentemente a ronda. Era bastante provável que, qualquer que fosse a sensação provocada com a presença dos guardiões da prisão mágica, Bella não mais suportaria a infelicidade bater-lhe a porta.

Os acontecimentos a seguir foram produzidos de forma ligeira. Na visão de Lestrange, as imagens e sensações ocorreram em um piscar de olhos, quase impossíveis serem descritas.

Repentinamente, os pensamentos voantes de Bellatrix retornaram para dentro de sua cabeça. Uma dor indescritível tomou conta de seu braço direito. Queimava. Parecia que chamas do inferno aceleravam intensamente a decomposição de seu corpo esburgado. Os olhos negros, que estavam cerrados devido ao cansaço físico e mental da feiticeira, arregalaram-se prontamente. A cor negra dos olhos começava a brilhar. Era um brilho diferente, um brilho emitido pela última vez há 14 anos atrás.

A marca negra. O chamado. Será que ele renascera das cinzas? Como era possível, após tantos anos à sua espera, ele retornar naquele dia, sem mais nem menos?

A cabeça da senhora Lestrange dava voltas e mais voltas. Era impossível raciocinar e ao mesmo tempo conter a dor que a fuzilava impetuosamente. O coração disparou. Será mesmo que era _ele_?

No auge, Voldemort costumava contatar seus Comensais da Morte a partir de um código impresso na pele. Uma tatuagem bastante particular. Um crânio que de onde saía uma língua em formato de cobra. Ao sentir o braço irromper em dor, o seguidor das trevas via-se obrigado a dirigir-se até o local no qual o _Senhor Obscuro_ se encontrava.

Bellatrix continuava incrédula. Mesmo sentindo o seu braço sendo dilacerado pela dor, a bruxa continuava duvidando do retorno de seu amo. Repentinamente ela percebeu que quanto mais ela hesitava a possível volta _Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado_, mais a agonia aumentava. A feiticeira estremeceu. Seu corpo arrepiou ao dar-se conta da magnitude do retorno do maior bruxo de todo o mundo.

Utilizando-se das últimas forças que ainda lhe restavam, Lestrange colocou-se de pé. Estava tonta, comprimida pela queimação incessante em seu braço. Primeiro ajoelhou-se; os olhos cerraram-se lentamente. O sofrimento causava-lhe prazer. Sentia-se honrada em presenciar, mesmo da mais brutal forma, o regresso de seu mestre. Em seguida, abriu os olhos devagar. Esforçando-se, a feiticeira cuidadosamente colocou-se de pé. Suas pernas tremiam, seu corpo dava sinais de que a qualquer momento ele despencaria ao chão, deixando-a desacordada.

---- É _ele_! – disse uma voz masculina na cela ao lado da de Bellatrix.

---- Sim, Rodolphus. – disse Bella em um tom suave e arrastado ---- O Lorde das Trevas se aproxima.

Novamente os olhos se fecharam. Os braços abriram-se lateralmente. A dor já não a incomodava. Ela sentia uma brisa leve, um vento refrescante que lhe permitia voar novamente. A mulher não se continha. Uma felicidade desmedida irrompia de dentro dela. Felicidade já esquecida após tantos anos presa. Os lábios carnudos formavam um sorriso. Aos poucos, os sentimentos tornavam a vibrar dentro da feiticeira.

Infelizmente, era impossível sentir alegria naquela prisão de segurança máxima. Uma dúzia de Dementadores voaram apressados até a cela em que a Comensal da Morte estava.

Assim que as criaturas das sombras chegaram ao local, Bella pôde sentir a felicidade transformar-se na maior dentre todas as depressões. A alegria transformou-se em tristeza. A força tornou-se fraqueza. Sentimentos quentes davam espaço a emoções frias, vazias. A bruxa podia sentir a alma sendo sugada rapidamente pelos guardiões de Azkaban. Ela tremia. Farejava o fim se aproximando. As pernas lutavam bravamente para permanecerem de pé. Os olhos, cheios de água, extravasavam ainda a pouca alegria que Bella possuía, ao sentir mais uma vez o chamado do Lorde das Trevas.

O corpo já não suportava o seu peso, caindo ao chão. Os joelhos tocaram o solo frio. Era questão de segundos para que o final trágico a desgastasse por completo. Não temeu pelo pior. Pelo contrário, seus pensamentos encheram-se de felicidade ao compreender que, caso a morte a levasse deste mundo, o desejo por sentir seu amo vivo, realizou-se nos segundos finais de seu desencarne.

Como animais selvagens e famintos, os Dementadores dirigiram-se apressados até o corpo quase sem vida de Bellatrix. As poucas energias que ainda a sustentavam serviam de alimento para aqueles trogloditas desalmados.

Os olhos negros sem vida viram quando as criaturas encapuzadas chegaram perto dela. Não teve coragem de enxergar o seu fim. Fechou os olhos e aguardou o sofrimento que lhe restava sentir.

Inesperadamente, uma luz verde clareou a prisão mágica. Os Dementadores voltaram-se para trás, esperando por uma resposta da luz emitida. As criaturas da escuridão viram mais uma vez o local sendo iluminado pela luz. Segundos depois, os seres desprovidos de emoções assistiram à chegada do homem ofídio que lhes fazia uma visita.

Bella abriu os olhos. Estranhou o comportamento incomum dos Dementadores. Eles estavam de costas para ela. Imóveis. Pareciam chocados com o que quer que fosse.

A mulher ouviu passos. Eram passadas apressadas. A cada passagem de pernas, uma dupla de guardiões afastava-se, formando duas fileiras. Lestrange procurava enxergar quem dela se aproximava. Não conseguia ver nada. Ouvia apenas os passos que a cada segundo estavam mais perto dela. Somente quando a última dupla de Dementadores afastou-se, cada qual para um lado do corredor, foi que Bellatrix pôde avistar a pessoa por quem toda a vida esperou.

À sua frente, de trajes negros, olhos vermelhos, sem nariz e rosto em forma de serpente, encontrava-se Lorde Voldemort.

_**Quando eu voltar pra você não negue seus beijos**_

O coração de Bellatrix disparou. Lá estava ele, a pessoa que a mantivera viva desde que chegou naquele lugar escuro, sem vida. Voldemort ressurgira. Os olhos da Comensal encheram novamente de água. As mãos machucadas foram ao chão. O corpo dobrou formando uma pequena reverência à figura do bruxo das trevas.

_**Que o amor que lhe dei não poderá esquecer**_

Voldemort estava chocado com a bruta aparência de sua mais fiel companheira de batalhas. Como ela havia mudado. Ainda possuía traços finos, delicados, mas estes eram escondidos em sua maioria pelo cansaço, fraqueza e sujeira que se apossaram da dama por quem ele sentia apreço.

_**Não me pergunte nada, que nada hei de explicá-la**_

Cauteloso, o bruxo maléfico caminhou até a bruxa que continuava a reverenciá-lo. Próximo dela, _Você-Sabe-Quem_ abaixou-se, podendo olhar mais de perto para a mulher que nunca o esqueceu.

O homem levou uma das mãos até o rosto pálido da feiticeira, puxou-o com cuidado para perto e, enquanto acariciava o queixo delicado da Comensal, ele disse suavemente:

---- Vim te resgatar, Bella.

_**Que o beijo que me negou já não pode dar**_

A mulher sentiu o corpo arrepiar. Ela voltou seu olhar na direção daqueles olhos vermelhos. Perguntou-se mentalmente se aquela imagem era realmente real. Por tantas vezes ela sonhara com aquele dia, com aquele homem que sempre a levara ao infinito. Como distinguir o sonho da realidade?

Ainda afagando o queixo de Lestrange, Voldemort falou em tom confortador:

---- É real, Bella. Tudo é absolutamente real. Eu voltei, minha doce serviçal. Eu voltei para ti.

_**Quando eu voltar pra você e estiver sozinho com você  
As coisas que lhe disser não repita nunca, por compaixão**_

Bellatrix sorriu. As lágrimas escorriam por sua face suja. O coração tão cedo não deixaria de palpitar. Ela estava feliz, feliz como jamais estivera em toda a sua vida.

Suavemente, a bruxa levou uma de suas mãos à face de serpente do Lorde das Trevas. Os dedos longos tocaram delicadamente a pele áspera do homem à sua frente. Ele não mudara nada, pelo contrário, continuava daquela mesma forma. Contudo, na opinião de Bella, estava ainda mais bonito, mais radiante, como jamais estivera em toda a sua vida.

---- Eu nunca duvidei do seu retorno, mestre. Eu sempre soube que um dia eu voltaria a vê-lo.

---- Eu sei, minha doce Bella. Por isso que eu voltei para você.

O casal aos poucos foi se aproximando. Os olhos fechados, as bocas ligeiramente abertas, os rostos cada vez mais próximos. À medida que chegavam perto um do outro, ambas as respirações eram sentidas e mescladas a de cada um.

---- Eu não tenho palavras para expressar os meus sentimentos neste momento, Milorde. – sussurrou Bellatrix à milímetros de distância do homem ofidioglota.

---- Esqueça as palavras, Bellatrix e me beije.

_**Una seu lábio ao meu e me aperta em seus braços  
E conta às batidas de nossos corações**_

_Luis Miguel – Quando Voltar Para Você _

Os lábios estavam prestes a se tocar. Voldemort já podia sentir o gosto de ter novamente sua serva mais leal entre seus braços. Contudo, Bellatrix ainda estava muito debilitada. A intensidade das emoções daquele dia foi tão grande, que quando ela estava prestes a tocar os lábios de serpente do bruxo das trevas, sua mente apagou e seu corpo caiu sobre o de seu mestre. Bellatrix desmaiou. Voldemort a tomou nos braços. Os olhos vermelhos não queriam mais deixar de assistir à dama desacordada.


	2. Sua por toda a eternidade

**Capítulo 2:**_Sua por toda a eternidade._

A lua no firmamento iluminava os jardins escuros da grande propriedade. O vento quente de verão batia nas cortinas negras e bordadas do aposento do segundo andar. Silenciosamente, corujas planavam ao redor da mansão Riddle.

No quarto em que a brisa veraneia entrava sutilmente, uma dama dormia de forma serena. Estava ainda em um péssimo estado, com os cabelos embaraçados e sujos. A pele que sempre fora alva e sedosa, estava irreconhecível, cheirando mal, áspera, envelhecida.

A cama macia e espaçosa acomodava aquele corpo que durante tantos anos fora maltratado. Fazia anos que Bellatrix Lestrange não dormia tão plena e serena quanto naquele dia em que fora resgatada por seu maior e mais amada senhor: Lorde Voldemort.

De repente, o semblante sereno de Lestrange mudou. A feiticeira acordou assustada, temendo por alguns instantes que a visita de seu Lorde fosse mais uma vez um de seus sonhos irreais. Os olhos negros da dama arregalaram-se. Bella pôs-se sentada ao leito. Uma das mãos pousou sobre o peito arfante. Sua respiração estava descompassada, ligeira. O suor inundava o rosto sujo. Ela tremia da cabeça aos pés.

Aos poucos, o medo foi dando espaço à calmaria. O coração já não pulava mais desesperado dentro de seu peito. A respiração tornava-se habitual. A mão que estava ao peito deslizou suavemente até o lençol escuro que a cobria. Somente quando se tranqüilizou, foi que Bellatrix deu-se conta de que a prisão de segurança máxima ficara para trás. Para a sua alegria, o que antes parecia um belo sonho, era na verdade, a mais pura e doce realidade. _Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado_ fora ao seu encontro, retirá-la do calvário que a empurrava para a morte.

Apesar de ainda sentir-se fraca e debilitada, Bella levantou-se em um salto. A cabeça girou e por alguns instantes a Comensal pensou que novamente iria desmaiar. Enganou-se. A tontura passou após alguns segundos. Lentamente, ela caminhou pelo quarto de seu amo, observando a mesma decoração de tempos remotos. Nada mudara desde a última vez que passara a noite com seu mestre. A mesma cama espaçosa. A mesma cômoda de carvalho. A mesma poltrona ao lado da janela. O mesmo abajur ao lado esquerdo do leito. O mesmo lustre antigo pendurado no teto. O mesmo tapete velho e empoeirado debaixo da cama. A mesma porta que dava para um longo corredor escuro. A outra porta que dava para o banheiro de mármore. O tempo não passara. Voldemort realmente gostava de preservar o gosto cafona da família trouxa que vivera naquela mansão.

Bellatrix caminhou até a janela. Uma vez a casa tendo sido construída no topo de uma montanha, era possível avistar boa parte daquele vilarejo, sobretudo o cemitério que ficava próximo à mansão. Por alguns instantes, a feiticeira pensou nas inúmeras pessoas que iam e vinham deste mundo. Viu diversos túmulos esquecidos, abandonados. Mortos que nem ao menos eram mais lembrados por seus familiares. Seres que deixaram de fazer parte daquele cotidiano há muito tempo atrás. Lestrange ficou imaginando então, o que seria de seu nome, caso permanecesse ainda presa em Azkaban. Imaginou que se Voldemort não a tivesse tirado daquele lugar sombrio, ela morreria e seu nome aos poucos seria esquecido. A bruxa suspirou. Com o seu Lorde, as coisas seriam bastante diferentes. Todos, sem exceção, lembrariam de seu nome, de quem ele um dia se tornara. Tirano, assassino, poderoso... Mas quem era Bellatrix Lestrange? Talvez... Não, ela não saberia dizer quem ela era naquele exato momento.

A mulher dos olhos negros preferiu esquecer aquelas idéias. Ela acabara de retornar à liberdade e não queria ficar perdendo o seu tempo pensando no tipo de pessoa na qual ela se transformara. Tudo o que ela queria era deixar os problemas de lado, bem, pelo menos por alguns minutos. Não era hora de pensar no amanhã, muito menos recordar-se do que um dia fora o seu passado. O momento exigia aproveitar, o quanto fosse possível e necessário, o presente que lhe regalava um pouco de felicidade.

Cansada de observar o cemitério abandonado, Bellatrix surpreendeu-se com uma muda de roupas que estava dobrada sobre o leito em que descansara. O coração palpitou mais forte. _Ele_ não a esquecera. _Você-Sabe-Quem _ainda se recordava do quanto vaidosa era a sua leal serviçal. Sem dar-se conta, os lábios carnudos de Bellatrix abriram-se em um largo sorriso. Novamente o brilho chamejante em seus olhos podia ser avistado.

A feiticeira caminhou até a beirada da cama onde se encontravam as vestes limpas. Ela as pegou com cuidado, levou-as até o nariz arrebitado e as cheirou. A bruxa sentiu um aroma cítrico entrar em suas narinas. Aquele cheiro era muito gostoso. Aquele aroma fazia-a recordar das inúmeras noites que passou ao lado de seu amo. Bons tempos aqueles! Tempos que ela jamais poderia olvidar. Não. Ela precisava parar de pensar no passado. Chega! O agora era o que mais valia a pena viver.

Com as vestes ainda em mãos, Bella caminhou até a porta que ficava à direita do cômodo. Antes que ela pudesse descer para rever, com mais adoração, o seu Lorde, ela precisava tirar todas as marcas tatuadas em seu corpo; dores, sofrimentos e os resquícios da morte estavam grudados em sua pele. Um banho demorado a transformaria na dama requintada que sempre fora. Assim que sentiu a água quente banhar o seu corpo grácil, era como se toda aquela sujeira que fora compactada dentro de sua alma dilacerada escorregasse por toda a sua silhueta, caindo ralo abaixo.

"_...Tudo é absolutamente real. Eu voltei, minha doce serviçal. Eu voltei para ti."_

As palavras proferidas por Voldemort não saíam da mente de Bella. Ele foi ao seu encontro. Ele a resgatou do vazio. Ele voltou para ela. A realidade, pela primeira vez em sua vida, mesclou-se com o sonho. A forma na qual o Lorde das Trevas a retirara de dentro da prisão de segurança máxima, podia ser comparada a chegada de um belo príncipe encantado, em seu cavalo branco.

Logo que saiu do banho, a Comensal da Morte olhou curiosa para o seu reflexo em um espelho sobre a torneira de mármore. Apavorou-se. O que havia acontecido a ela? No que Azkaban a transformara? Ela estava ainda mais magra de quando fora julgada culpada pela loucura provocada ao casal Longbottom. Estava com uma péssima aparência. Parecia que envelhecera muito mais do que quatorze anos. Ainda possuía traços finos, mas o cansaço e o esgotamento deixavam-na menos bela.

---- Posso não ser mais uma menininha, mas sei utilizar de minhas armas melhor do que ninguém. – falava uma Bellatrix repleta de fibra e confiança ---- Sou Bellatrix Lestrange e voltei de Azkaban melhorada e pronta para impressionar todas as pessoas que cruzarem o meu caminho de agora em diante.

Bella cruzou o corredor escuro de forma estonteante. Ela vestia um vestido vermelho, decotado que mostrava parte de seus fartos seios. Longo, ele possuía uma enorme fenda lateral que começava na metade de sua coxa direita até o final de sua perna, onde acabava o vestido. Em algumas partes de sua roupa, pequenos cristais desenhavam figuras abstratas. Suas costas permaneciam nuas. O salto agulha, também da cor vermelha, combinava com o batom que cintilava em seus lábios provocantes. Os cabelos presos em um coque deixavam alguns fios soltos e ligeiramente ondulados caírem por sua nuca e face.

Desceu as escadas sem fazer barulho. Ouvia somente as batidas de seu coração. Ela estava ansiosa. Não conseguia conter a emoção de rever, após tantos anos, o Lorde das Trevas. Por alguns segundos, Lestrange podia jurar que não conseguia respirar direito, devido às enxurradas de emoções que afloravam de dentro dela.

Quando se aproximava da porta da cozinha, a Comensal da Morte escutou três distintas vozes masculinas. Conversavam sobre algo que, ao parecer de Bella, tratava-se do mais novo plano de Lorde Voldemort.

---- É uma idéia bastante ousada, mestre – falava uma das vozes à cozinha.

---- Sim, Lucius. – o Lorde fez uma pausa e em seguida prosseguiu o seu discurso. ---- Mas falemos sobre este assunto em uma outra hora, cavalheiros.

Bellatrix já estava com uma das orelhas coladas à porta da cozinha. Curiosa e intrigada, a mulher queria saber do que se tratava o plano do Senhor Obscuro. Por alguns instantes, ela ouviu somente passos indo de um lado para o outro do local. Bella já estava ficando irritadiça quando escutou a voz de seu marido retomando o assunto.

---- Antes, de irmos, senhor, já decidiu quem vai liderar a missão? Presumo que o senhor deva escolher Bella...

---- Não. – cortou Voldemort asperamente. ---- Bellatrix é carta fora do baralho.

A Comensal segurou o grito que queria sair de dentro dela. _Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado_ acabava de deixá-la de lado em suas escolhas? Por quê? Ele sempre a escolhera como líder. Ela sempre fora a sua preferida. Por que ele não a queria chefiando um de seus planos? Será que ela não era mais de confiança?

O sangue fervia em suas veias e Lestrange pensava apenas em entrar naquele cômodo da casa e perguntar a Voldemort porque a estava excluindo daquele jeito. Tudo bem que ela passara 14 anos presa em Azkaban, mas isso não a deixara fraca, inútil e muito menos incompetente. Ela ainda era a mesma, ou pelo menos acreditava ser a mesma Bellatrix ardilosa que sempre fora. Ela queria explicações, nada mais do que explicações.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a seguidora das trevas levou uma das mãos até a maçaneta da porta que a separava do local em que seu mestre, seu marido e seu cunhado estavam. Bella hesitou assim que tornou a escutar a voz de seu amo.

---- Creio que nossa reunião esteja encerrada. – Voldemort parecia ansioso e com um pouco de pressa para terminar aquela discussão. ---- Em breve estarei entrando em contato com vocês.

A mulher parada à porta ouviu alguns passos se distanciarem e em seguida ouviu uma porta mais ao fundo abrir-se. Novamente a voz do bruxo ofidioglota era ouvida.

---- Passar bem, cavalheiros.

Lucius foi o primeiro a sair. O homem de cabelos platinados retirou-se rapidamente da mansão Riddle. Contudo, Rodolphus permanecia imóvel, como se estivesse esperando por alguma coisa.

---- Ela fica, meu caro. – falou o Senhor das Trevas autoritariamente, em um tom baixo.

---- Mas mestre. – rebateu Rodolphus incrédulo com a ordem do homem à sua frente. ---- Acredito que minha mulher queira voltar o quanto antes para a nossa casa e...

Para Rodolphus Lestrange, uma coisa era saber que sua esposa vinha tendo casos com o Lorde das Trevas. Outra coisa, bastante diferente por sinal, era saber de antemão que naquela noite outra traição seria novamente consumada. Era doloroso demais ter o ego dilacerado.

---- Você não está entendendo, Rodolphus. – a voz de Voldemort soava ameaçadora ---- Esta noite ela é minha. Amanhã, se eu me dispuser a me livrar dela, você a verá em sua casa. – o Lorde abriu um maléfico sorriso, indicou com uma das mãos a saída e por fim falou ---- Passar bem, meu caro.

Bellatrix ouviu os passos do esposo afastarem-se da casa em que ela estava hospedada. Depois, ouviu a porta fechar-se sutilmente, quase sem fazer barulho. Decidiu que aquela seria a hora perfeita para começar uma discussão com Voldemort. Detestara a idéia de ser considerada "carta fora do baralho" e queria que ele se explicasse sobre aquele maldito termo utilizado.

Quando se preparava para entrar à cozinha, a porta abriu-se sozinha, revelando à Bellatrix um Lorde bastante sério.

---- Minha doce Bella. Nunca te ensinaram que é feio ouvir a conversa alheia escondida? - a voz do homem ofidioglota soou mansa e repleta de censura ---- Será que precisarei te ensinar boas maneiras?

Devagar, o Lorde das Trevas se aproximou da Comensal da Morte, enlaçou os braços ao redor de sua fina cintura, puxou-a para perto de si e levando os seus lábios de serpente ao seu ouvido, ele sussurrou:

---- Pare de encenar, Bella. O papel de burrinha não lhe cai bem.

Os olhos vermelhos penetraram facilmente dentro dos olhos negros de Bellatrix. Voldemort sorriu a cada investida, a cada imagem contemplada dentro da mente confusa de Lestrange.

A boca fina do Senhor das Trevas tocou sutilmente as bochechas pálidas da servidora do mal. Novamente o homem maléfico sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

---- Acompanhe-me à mesa, minha requintada Bella.

O Lorde pegou uma das mãos de Lestrange, levou-a aos lábios e beijou-a demoradamente. Em seguida, ele a conduziu até uma mesa ao centro da cozinha.

Somente quando se deixou guiar pelo Lorde das Trevas, Bellatrix deu-se conta da atmosfera que se instalara dentro do cômodo. Havia velas acesas espalhadas por todo o local, rosas vermelhas enfeitando os cantos da cozinha, pétalas tinham sido espalhadas pelo chão. À mesa, travessas repletas de comida exalavam aromas deliciosos.

Mostrando-se um verdadeiro conquistador, Voldemort puxou uma das cadeiras para que Bella pudesse se sentar. Assim que a viu acomodada em seu assento, ele se sentou à sua frente.

---- Então, minha doce Bella. Conte-me as tolices existentes em sua mente fraca e vazia.

_**Por debaixo da mesa  
Acaricio o seu joelho  
E bebo trago a trago  
Seu olhar angelical**_

Um sorriso maroto abriu-se nos lábios serpentinos do Lorde das Trevas. Com sutileza, uma das mãos de Voldemort tocou os joelhos macios da Comensal da Morte. Ele via sua serva lhe observando com aquele mesmo olhar que ela sempre o dirigia quando os dois estavam sozinhos, sem ninguém para espioná-los.

---- São tolices, meu Lorde. - falou Lestrange em um tom baixo e arrastado, desviando os olhos negros de cima daquele par de olhos vermelhos brilhantes ---- Pensamentos fracos de quem perdeu o posto de Comensal mais fiel, leal e, por que não dizer, desejada.

Voldemort retirou os dedos finos do joelho da mulher à sua frente. Os cotovelos se colocaram sobre a mesa e as costas das mãos apoiaram o queixo pontudo do homem pálido. Os lábios sorriram demoradamente, enquanto ele tentava analisar a mente da Comensal.

---- Minha doce Bella. Seu equívoco proporciona-me farto divertimento.

_**E exalo de sua boca  
Essa flor de prodígios  
Duas aves do desejo  
Cantam, voam, vêm e vão**_

O Lorde das Trevas levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou lentamente até onde a dama dos cabelos escuros estava sentada. Ele a observava e ela mantinha o seu olhar fixo à frente. Colocando-se atrás da feiticeira, ele levou os lábios a uma das orelhas de Bellatrix e cochichou:

---- Desse jeito você certamente perderá o seu precioso posto, minha doce dama da morte.

Bellatrix estremeceu. Ela sentiu um medo terrível apoderar-se dela. Temeu deixar de ser a mais leal servidora das trevas. Temeu ser esquecida por seu amo e passar a ser vista como uma mulher comum entre tantas outras no mundo. Não, ela não queria deixar de ser quem ela era, ou pelo menos, quem um dia ela se tornou. Desde que se conhecia por gente, a Comensal da Morte abriu caminho entre tudo e todos para seguir, com toda a sua devoção e fanatismo aquele homem por quem ela sentia mais do que apreço. Os anos que lutou ao lado de Voldemort serviram-lhe para que a admiração passasse a representar paixão, fogo em brasa que queimava cada vez mais forte em sua alma todas as vezes que os dois se encontravam.

Imediatamente, Bellatrix jogou-se aos pés do Lorde das Trevas e começou a beijar-lhe as vestes enquanto implorava por sua resignação.

---- Perdão, Millorde! - a voz estava trêmula e lágrimas salgadas escorriam por sua face chorosa ---- Perdão por minha fraqueza e ignorância. Sinto-me tola em parecer tão infantil e insegura.

Voldemort abaixou-se na direção da Comensal da Morte, fitou-a sem transparecer sentimento algum e juntando suas mãos às dela, ele falou em um sussurro:

---- Eu quero que você entenda, Bella. Quero que você compreenda os meus motivos para te deixar de lado em minhas escolhas.

---- Meu Lorde. - dizia Lestrange aos soluços, com a face vermelha e repleta de lágrimas ---- Por um acaso me tornei tão inútil e indigna de servi-lo?

O Senhor das Trevas fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, enquanto respirava profundamente. Quando os olhos vermelhos voltaram a fixar-se na direção dos olhar choroso da mulher à sua frente, o Lorde falou:

---- Nunca mais me diga uma coisa dessas, Bella. Proíbo-a de dizer algo tão inverídico quanto o que acabou de me falar.

Voldemort afastou suas mãos de cima das de Bellatrix e as levou ao rosto da serva que continuava aos prantos. Com delicadeza, ele enxugou as lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer por aquele rosto delicado.

---- O que tenho em mente, minha doce Bella, é algo cheio de pequenos e arriscados detalhes. Como tudo existente no universo, a ação contém falhas. Eu não me perdoaria se algo ruim lhe acontecesse e eu me visse novamente sem você ao meu lado.

Lentamente, as bocas dos bruxos foram se aproximando, sendo levadas uma ao encontro da outra. Quando percebeu que brevemente os lábios se tocariam, Voldemort sussurrou:

---- Um Lorde não é nada sem o apoio de sua requintada serva.

_**E é que não sabe  
O que você me faz sentir  
Que não há momento  
Que eu possa estar sem você**_

E sem mais rodeios, Voldemort permitiu que aquele beijo fosse consumado.

Bellatrix sentiu o mundo desaparecer, restando ela e seu amo os únicos sobreviventes naquele local tão particular. Não havia mais dúvidas. A insegurança foi posta de lado a partir do instante em que a Comensal compreendeu que ninguém seria capaz de lhe retirar o posto de servidora mais leal e fiel do Lorde das Trevas. Poucos eram os pensamentos que ainda habitavam a mente quase vazia da feiticeira e, definitivamente, Voldemort era o primeiro a quedar entre seus adágios mais ocultos.

Bella sentia o seu corpo ser puxado com violência para perto do feiticeiro todas as vezes que aquela conexão dava indícios de que se extinguiria a qualquer momento. Apesar de ainda estar bastante fraca, Lestrange deixou-se conduzir por aquele sentimento de euforia que permitia ao seu corpo debilitado novas forças.

---- Seja minha! - disse Voldemort enquanto fitava maliciosamente a mulher que rogava por mias um beijo seu.

---- Eu sempre serei sua, meu mestre. - sussurrou Bellatrix dirigindo seus lábios aos do Senhor Obscuro.

Inesperadamente, o Lorde das Trevas levou seus finos dedos ao queixo da Comensal, apertando-o com firmeza. A mulher gemeu e um sorriso tomou conta daqueles lábios ofídicos.

---- Quero que me prove lealdade esta noite, Bellatrix.

E sem esperar por uma resposta da feiticeira que o olhava intrigada, Voldemort puxou sua varinha, apontou-a para a sua amante e sussurrou:

----Estupefaça!

Bellatrix não teve tempo para pensar em mais nada, exceto na dor que aquela ação feita por seu Lorde lhe provocou. A mulher assim que foi atingida pelo feitiço de seu amo voou rapidamente, colidindo o seu corpo ao teto da cozinha. Ela gritou. Seus olhos esbugalhados encheram-se de lágrimas. A boca entreaberta fez sair de dentro dela um pouco de sangue que respingou no rosto serpentino do Lorde das Trevas. No minuto seguinte, a feiticeira sentia seu corpo ser jogado para baixo, na direção da mesa que Voldemort havia preparado para que ambos pudessem jantar. Fechando os olhos com frimeza e esperando pelo pior, Bellatrix colidiu violentamente nos diversos pratos, copos, garrafas e talheres que com o impácto quebram-se e seus pedaços entrraram e cortaram a pele alva da dama da morte que estava banhada de sangue desde a cabeça aos pés.

Rapidamente, Voldemort subiu à mesa, virou brutalemnte a bruxa que gritou de dor. Por fim, ele a fitando tão frágil e impotente falando:

---- Faça-me te desejar como da última vez, minha doce e mortífera Bella.

Bellatrix levou sua mão ensanguentada às vestes de Voldemort, puxou-o para perto de si e abrindo aquele mesmo sorriso malicioso que costumava dar-lhe todas as vezes que estavam sozinhos, ela disse em um sussurro:

---- Só lhe darei przer se você prometer me me enlouquecer.

_**Me sorve em parte,  
Lentamente me fazes seu  
Com o orgulho em mim  
E é que não posso estar sem você**_

_Luis Miguel - Por Debaixo da mesa_

O casal beijou-se violentamente nos lábios. A brutalidade tirava-lhes pedaços, deixando-os repletos de marcas.

O Senhor Obscuro cessou os beijos arrebatadores, permaneceu sobre a feiticeira ofegante e então falou:

---- Leve-me à loucura, Bella!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Gostaria de agradecer muito à minha super amiga Vivi pela betagem. Como a minha beta oficial anda super ocupada, a Vivizinha me deixou muito feliz com o super favor! _Amiga! Vamos matar a Rowling em breve! O que ela fez não tem perdão! TE AMO! CRUCIOS SUPER DOCES EM SEU CORAÇÃO!_


	3. Vício por toda a vida

**Capitulo 3: Vício de toda uma vida **

**__**

**_Cem velas pela atmosfera _**

**_mil reflexos nos seus olhos _**

**_sobre cada músculo das costas e sobre nós _**

Com a brisa estival adentrando pelas janelas arejadas da cozinha, algumas velas que estavam acesas apagaram-se lentamente. As poucas que ainda estavam iluminando o local faziam com que o cômodo se tornasse um pouco mais sombrio do que o habitual.

Os cortes profundos excitavam o homem ofídico que passava seus dedos finos sobre aquela superfície ensangüentada. Os olhos vermelhos apreciavam silenciosamente cada resquício que seu ato violento provocara à dama debilitada. A face que outrora se encontrara tão pálida, agora possuía dolorosas marcas que eram disfarçadas pela escuridão do ambiente. O vestido vermelho fora perfurado com cacos de vidros, assim como algumas partes de seu corpo.

Com respiração ofegante, Bellatrix mirava ardentemente seu Lorde. Os olhos negros cruzavam com os vermelhos e de dentro deles dizeres eram ditos sem a necessidade de palavras ou suspiros. A pele quente da feiticeira estremecia ao toque dos dedos gelados do mago. Era como se os opostos mesclassem suas temperaturas e atiçassem os sentidos mais sensíveis do casal abrasador.

Usando o dedo indicador, Voldemort deslizou-o sobre as vestes puídas da feiticeira. Conforme a ponta de sua unha tocava o vestido vermelho, uma longa fenda era aberta, deixando o corpo machucado de Bellatrix completamente nu. A bruxa estremecia, fazendo barulhos baixinhos, sentindo prazer com o toque do homem ofídico.

**_o vento quente desta noite _**

**_leva o perfume doce de uma orquídea  
_**

**_ o movimento que já nos liga _**

**_e uma maré _**

A brisa veraneia soprou com mais força. As cortinas da cozinha dançaram suavemente ao toque do vento. Algumas velas que ainda insistiam em permanecer acesas apagaram-se lentamente. O cômodo escuro era iluminado somente pela lua, as estrelas e os olhos vermelhos que cintilavam em direção dos olhos negros provocantes.

Devagar, Voldemort levou seus finos lábios ao ouvido da feiticeira machucada. Sibilando, ele falou:

---- Eu deveria puni-la esta noite, Bellatrix. - uma das mãos do mago apertou o queixo pontudo da feiticeira. Lestrange deu um curto gemido que foi encoberto pela voz de seu amo ---- Ter duvidado de meu retorno, mesmo que por alguns segundos, decepcionou-me imensamente, Bella.

---- Millorde, perdão...

Voldemort pressionou com mais força o queixo da bruxa e com a mão livre cobriu os lábios vermelhos da dama.

---- Sou eu quem fala agora, Bellatrix. Você, como serva que é, escuta o que vou lhe dizer. Não admito queixas.

Retirando as mãos do queixo e dos lábios da Comensal da Morte, o homem prosseguiu com a conversa.

---- Apesar de ter motivos suficientes para castigá-la, serei benevolente esta noite e não a castigarei.

Os lábios de Bellatrix que estavam contorcidos, repentinamente abriram-se em um largo sorriso. O coração da feiticeira palpitava repleto de gratidão.

---- Obrigada, Millorde. - dizia eufórica ---- Não tenho palavras para agradecer...

---- Calada. - balbuciou Voldemort que viu sua serva interromper seus agradecimentos imediatamente. ---- A minha... Como é mesmo que as pessoas costumam dizer...? Ah, sim... A minha... "gratidão" tem um preço.

---- Um preço, meu amo? - perguntou confusa.

Inesperadamente, o Lorde das Trevas violentamente levou sua mão direita ao encontro do rosto de Bellatrix. Ele acabara de ferir-lhe a face com um tapa, marcando-lhe a bochecha pálida.

---- Já pedi para calar a boca, serva inútil! - desta vez a voz saiu alta, em tom severo.

Bellatrix fechou os olhos com força e comprimiu o grito. O coração disparou no peito. Sentiu-se assustada. Não esperava que o Senhor Obscuro fosse ter um comportamento tão hostil quanto o que demonstrara. Pelo contrário, a bruxa imaginou que Voldemort a trataria diferente àquela noite. Imaginou por um instante que ele a faria sentir-se diversa de como se nos longos quatorze anos em que fora aprisionada em Azkaban. Devaneou que seu Lorde a trataria como a amante que sempre foi e que atos como aquele seriam abolidos.

Não conseguindo conter a dor da desilusão, uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Bellatrix, espantando o Lorde das Trevas.

---- Francamente, Bella. - disse Voldemort enquanto enxugava delicadamente a lágrima que corria sobre a pele machucada ---- Acho que convidá-la para jantar foi um erro.

**_nos faz subir no alto _**

**_assim, mais alto que você pode _**

**_enquanto move as tuas cadeiras sobre as minhas _**

Rapidamente o Lorde das Trevas se afastou de perto de sua serva. Por alguns instantes deu as costas e foi até a geladeira ao fundo da cozinha, de onde tirou uma garrafa de vinho. Ele então caminhou até a mesa em que Bellatrix se punha ao lado de pé. Logo que ambos ficaram próximos, Voldemort pegou uma taça de cristal, encheu-a com vinho e o tomou.

Imóvel, sentindo-se a pior dentre todas as criaturas, Bellatrix olhou por alguns poucos segundos nos olhos indiferentes de seu mestre. Envergonhada, ela encheu-se da pouca coragem que ainda lhe restava e indagou:

---- Perdão, Millorde pelo meu atrevimento, mas qual a dívida que terei de pagar-lhe?

Retirando a taça de perto dos lábios ofídicos, Voldemort fixou o seu olhar na direção da dama nua à sua frente, analisou-a silenciosamente e então lhe respondeu impassível:

---- O retorno da minha amante, Bellatrix.

Os olhos negros da feiticeira encheram-se de brilho. Solavancos repletos de forte emoção palpitavam em seu coração.

Possuída de sensualidade, Bellatrix rapidamente, e de forma graciosa, roubou a taça das mãos de seu amo. Bebericou um pouco do vinho que nela fora depositado e em seguida, inesperadamente, a taça de cristal foi arremessada para longe, estilhaçando-se em pedacinhos.

O Lorde das Trevas assistiu boquiaberto ao comportamento de sua serva. A bruxa fora ousada, petulante, arisca... Fora a mesma Bellatrix de quatorze anos atrás. A mesma que em noites como aquela o impulsionava a cometer as suas maiores insanidades, loucuras que seus Comensais da Morte jamais o veriam praticá-las.

Voldemort ainda observava o mesmo local em que a taça fora arremessada. Não sabia se lhe faltava coragem para mirar a amante, ou se desejava que ela lhe provocasse um desejo íntimo de fitá-la.

Observando seu mestre chocado com a sua atitude inesperada, a Comensal da Morte levou uma de suas mãos ao queixo ofídico de Voldemort, exigindo-lhe que a fitasse olhos nos olhos.

Sentindo-se forçado a mirar a feiticeira à sua frente, vermelhos e negros cruzaram-se, fixaram suas posições restando um dentro do outro.

Mais uma vez nada precisava ser dito. O silêncio parecia esclarecer todas as dúvidas, se é que naquela altura do campeonato os dois ainda estivessem duvidando qualquer que fosse a coisa. Estava mais do que claro que o casal de amantes havia renascido das cinzas.

Tocando suavemente os cabelos negros da dama pálida, Voldemort sussurrou em voz autoritária:

---- Beije-me.

**_faça-me amar, faça-o como você sabe _**

**_sem limites nem pudor _**

**_ainda não freia, faz amor assim _**

**_dentro um calafrio só cem metros do chão _**

Sem aguardar por uma segunda ordem de seu mestre, Bellatrix colou suavemente seus lábios sobre os dele, beijando-o repleta de desejo, criando chamas a cada instante em que o ato se prolongava. Os corpos se colavam sempre que Voldemort puxava a cintura da feiticeira para junto dele, enquanto ela enlaçava seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, fixando-se o mais próxima possível de seu Lorde.

Lentamente, Bellatrix retornou à mesa de jantar. Primeiramente sentou-se, sem desgrudar os seus lábios dos de Voldemort. Em seguida, conforme sentia o peso do corpo do homem sobre o dela, a bruxa devagar sentiu as costas tocarem os pratos quebrados adentrando a sua pele machucada.

Ela gemeu. Ele parou de beijá-la. Fitou-a. Ela estava pálida. Afastou-se um pouco dela temendo que a debilitada mulher não estivesse se sentindo bem.

----Não... - disse Lestrange baixinho conforme puxava o feiticeiro pelo colarinho ---- Possua-me, Millorde. Possua-me como das outras vezes... Faça-me gritar... Me leve para o infinito.

Violentamente, Voldemort puxou-a para perto dele, levantando-a alguns centímetros para que seus lábios voltassem a se tocar. Ele tornou a beijá-la, entretanto, desta vez o toque das bocas deu-se de forma mais brutal. Ele mordia o lábio inferior da feiticeira, tirando-lhe pedaços, fazendo-a sangrar. Suas mãos deslizavam ferozes pelas costas da Comensal da Morte, criando-lhe grossas feridas.

Logo que parou de beijá-la, Voldemort levou seus lábios aos ouvidos de Bellatrix. Ele a puxou com mais força e ouviu alguns pedaços de louça quebrada se desprender das costas da bruxa e cair na madeira antiga da mansão Riddle. Os olhos vermelhos brilharam intensamente conforme o sussurro similar ao de uma serpente arisca, ressoou no ouvido da serviçal.

---- Esta noite realizarei os seus sonhos, Bella. Hoje comemoraremos o nosso retorno. Seremos Bellatrix e Voldemort, os perfeitos amantes.

Bellatrix gargalhou de forma gostosa. Aquelas palavras mexeram com ela. Em Azkaban nada que Rodolphus dissesse lhe trouxera tanta euforia quanto as palavras proferidas naquele instante por Lorde Voldemort.

**_faça-me amar, faça-me desejar _**

**_até quando tenha _**

**_até a ultima vertigem _**

Sem aguardar por qualquer reação da Comensal, o bruxo a jogou brutalmente à mesa e afastou-se de perto dela enquanto escutava os gemidos da companheira. Puxando a varinha, ele a apontou na direção de Bellatrix, abriu um tímido sorriso, quase imperceptível e então gritou:

Crucio!

Imediatamente, a feiticeira começou a contorcer-se sobre as louças estilhaçadas. Voldemort a escutou gritar, a viu sangrar ainda mais sem nada fazer. Aquilo o excitou. Ela ficava simplesmente estonteante tão debilitada, tão vulnerável ao seu poder, à sua feitiçaria tão forte. Ela irradiava beleza, uma beleza que era estimulada com o seu próprio sofrimento.

Com um breve aceno de varinha o homem cessou o feitiço. Bellatrix estava arfante, respirando com passadas ligeiras. Os olhos negros arregalados transmitiam fulgor, vontade de prosseguir com aquele joguinho tão perigoso.

Aos poucos a bruxa foi se acalmando. As dores diminuíam cada vez que ela retornava ao seu estado habitual. Ela fitou seu amo imóvel à sua frente por alguns segundos. Perguntou-se o que ele tinha em mente e não demorou para a resposta vir à tona.

**_Quer que te acenda um cigarro_**

**_dou uma tragada e depois te passo  
_**

**_mas a tua mão quente ainda me quer  
_**

**_ prejudico o rei  
_**

**_ porque você é tão bonita _**

**_que nem ao mesmo você sabe _**

**_mais bonita de todas _**

**_enquanto move as tuas cadeiras sobre as minhas_****__**

Acenando a varinha no ar de maneira graciosa, cortes profundos surgiram no corpo frágil de Bellatrix. Primeiro apareceu um corte em seu braço direito, em seguida um corte em sua coxa esquerda... Era como se os cortes se multiplicassem, infestassem toda a sua pele amarfanhada, debilitando-a ainda mais.

Ele a viu gritar. Ele a observou estremecer. O sangue espirrava no ar, escorria por seus seios fartos, por seus quadris largos. Ele pensou: _Até quando ela suportaria ser lesionada daquela forma?_

Novamente o mago apontou a sua varinha, contudo, sua ponta apontava na direção de seu peito. Ele sussurrou. Suas vestes caíram ao chão. Ele estava nu.

Voldemort caminhou até sua serva, olhou diretamente naquele par de olhos cintilantes e compreendeu que era preciso cessar aquela brincadeira, ou pelo menos, tornar o divertimento menos doloroso.

Suavemente, ele levou sua língua de serpente ao rosto da feiticeira. Com brandura, como se aquele ato representasse uma forma de carinho, ele começou a lamber-lhe as feridas, fazendo com que o sangue que escorria por toda a pele branca de Bellatrix cessasse.

Os cortes na face delicada devagar foram desaparecendo. Como uma serpente que prova suas vítimas antes de dar-lhes o bote, Voldemort percorreu com sua língua todos os lugares cortados. O Lorde das Trevas se demorou um pouco mais nos seios de Bella. Suavemente, ele passou a sua língua em cada um dos seios fartos da dama, rodeando-os demoradamente, excitando-a com aquele toque leve. Em um segundo momento, com menor delicadeza, ele começou a mordiscá-los, deixando-os doloridos, ferindo-os com seus dentes pontiagudos.

Brincando, a língua do feiticeiro correu a barriga da bruxa, desceu por suas coxas, até repousar, inesperadamente, em sua intimidade. Rapidamente, o Senhor Obscuro movimentou sua língua para frente e para trás, de um lado para o outro, percorrendo cada centímetro daquele local, como se procurasse por um tesouro escondido. Quanto mais se demorava, mais sentia o local umedecer.

**_Faça-me amar, faça-o como você sabe _**

**_Usa todas as tuas palavras _**

**_Ainda não freia faz amor assim _**

**_Dentro um calafrio só a cem metros do chão _**

**_Faça-me amar, faça-me desejar _**

**_Até o fundo assim _**

**_E me diz outra vez que sim _**

_Nek - Fatti Amare_

Bellatrix sentiu então o corpo de Voldemort colocar-se sobre o dela. Entre suas pernas não estava mais uma das mãos do feiticeiro, mas algo que costumava levá-la à loucura.

Os pensamentos racionais deram espaço às idéias irracionais. Não chegavam a ser considerados pensamentos, mas manifestações de prazerosas vibrações que cada parte de seus corpos conseguiam sentir. Aos poucos, escalas inimagináveis eram alcançadas, tornando o casal vulnerável às suas próprias emoções. Quando o êxtase chegou ao seu ponto máximo, não havia mais dor, muito menos sofrimento. O mundo de repente deixou de girar, passou a nada mais representar. Os temores, o ódio, a sede de vingança... Nada mais existia exceto aquele pedaço de paraíso alcançado pelos bruxos.

Lentamente, as respirações foram se normalizando, a adrenalina foi diminuindo. O universo tornava a fazer parte de suas vidas. Novamente a vida se transformava no habitual.

---- É bom tê-la de volta, Bella. - disse Voldemort enquanto se punha de pé. Sua voz voltou ao seu tom frio ---- Uma serva sempre deve comportar-se como uma reles serva.

Bellatrix nada disse. As palavras soaram-lhe frias, um pouco duras de serem ouvidas.

---- Esta noite - retomou Voldemort ---- Esta noite eu confirmei a minha crença em você, minha Bella. - ele viu o semblante contorcido da bruxa se transformar em uma face menos carrancuda ---- Hoje eu descobri que algumas coisas nunca mudam, sobretudo, a sua veneração por mim.

O sol já brilhava no firmamento quando Bellatrix descia silenciosamente os lances de escada. A noite passada servira-lhe como prova de que sua devoção por Lorde Voldemort jamais se extinguira desde que fora presa em Azkaban. Pelo contrário, seu fanatismo cresceu ainda mais e sua crença em um mundo repleto de bruxos de linhagem pura parecia-lhe a melhor dentre todas as metas de governo de seu amo. Contudo, mais do que levar à tona seu interesse às metas de seu chefe, foi o sentimento límpido que se alojou dentro de seu peito. A noite passada desabrochou o desejo impassível que Bellatrix nutria pelo Lorde das Trevas. Palavras jamais expressariam o fulgor, as chamas que ardiam sempre que o casal tornava a se ver. Não era amor, muito menos paixão. Era algo além das explicações, insanidades indescritíveis por meros e tolos mortais. Era provável que somente o maior dentre todos os deuses do Olímpo conseguiria proferir a maior e mais sublime palavra que pudesse descrever aquela união.

Os passos ligeiros quase não podiam ser ouvidos. A feiticeira parecia que andava na ponta dos pés. Bella vestia um vestido preto de seda. O decote profundo era bordado por pequenos desenhos abstratos. Os cabelos presos em um coque ainda traziam as marcas das loucuras cometidas na noite anterior.

Bellatrix dobrou à direita e caminhou sorrateira por um corredor longo e estreito. Freou ao chegar à última porta. Estendeu a mão direita no ar. Quando ia bater à porta uma voz dentro da sala ordenou:

---- Entre, Bella.

Obediente, a Comensal da morte adentrou o cômodo escuro. As grossas cortinas negras não deixavam que os raios solares iluminassem o local.

Voldemort estava atrás de uma mesa de madeira, sentado em uma poltrona verde. Ele fitava a serva que se aproximava dele graciosamente.

---- Lorde - disse Bellatrix em tom suave ---- Gostaria de saber se o senhor precisa ainda...

---- Pode se retirar, Bella. - interrompeu o Senhor das Trevas ---- Seus serviços já não são mais úteis.

A mulher arregalou os grandes olhos negros. Os lábios estavam entreabertos. Ela fora pega de surpresa. Não esperava que seu amo lhe tratasse de maneira tão indiferente, sobretudo, por ter mais uma vez provado a sua lealdade.

Reconhecendo aquela face confusa, Voldemort rapidamente explicou as suas intenções, sem retirar de sua voz o tom frio.

---- Ele está ansioso por revê-la, Bella. Ele está tão ansioso por seu retorno quanto eu estive ontem a noite.

---- Mas Millorde, o senhor...

---- Agora vá, Bellatrix. - interrompeu-a o Lorde das Trevas mais uma vez ---- Da próxima vez que nos vermos certamente eu já terei um plano contra o maldito Potter.

Sem qualquer argumento capaz de permitir-lhe a permanência de junto de seu amo, a Comensal da Morte reverenciou graciosamente o seu idolatrado senhor, deu-lhe as costas e caminhou até a porta por onde entrou. Rapidamente levou a mão à maçaneta, girou-a e abriu a passagem para o corredor. Quando a porta estava prestes a se cerrar, Voldemort falou:

---- Da próxima vez, Bella, eu quero que seja a sua vez de proporcionar-me prazer.

A feiticeira abriu a porta, mirou o Senhor Obscuro nos olhos, o reverenciou mais uma vez e então falou:

---- Como o senhor quiser, meu Lorde.

Voldemort viu Bellatrix se retirar da sala com passos ligeiros. Ele viu quando tornou a ficar solitário dentro daquele escuro cômodo. Sozinho, refletindo sobre a noite anterior, o Lorde das Trevas teve a única, e quem sabe, a maior dentre todas as certezas de sua vida; Ter Bellatrix era o seu melhor e pior dentre todos os vícios.

**_FIM _**

**__**

Gostaria de agradecer à minha Beta oficial, a Brunetta, que voltou a me ajudar com as correções gramaticais. Bru, muito obrigada por sua ajuda! Você sabe que tem um espaço imenso no meu coração. Te amo, amiga! Sei la mia amica del cuore, che sta sempre com me!


End file.
